Thermoplastic polyamides derived from dicarboxylic acids such as dimer acid and various aliphatic diamines are used extensively as hot melt adhesives, particularly for applications which require good adhesion and high tensile strength of adhesive bonds. The adhesive thermoplastic polyamides are sold commercially in three general molecular weight classes. The lowest molecular weight materials can be applied using simple inexpensive equipment. For the intermediate molecular weight materials, application equipment ranges from simple to moderately sophisticated, because of the necessity of dealing with problems caused by higher melt viscosities and the undesirable effects of high melt temperatures. The highest molecular weight materials are very desirable as high strength adhesives, but their high melt viscosities make necessary the use of very sophisticated application equipment.